


Communication Is Key

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wanted this to be more angsty but it's not, M/M, Mira meddling with people's love lives, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, ignoring each other, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Mira makes a plan to try and get Freed and Y/n to talk about how they feel about each otherA.K.A Mira meddling with people's love livesA.K.A Freed X Reader with gender-neutral pronouns





	Communication Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write something other than Mira meddling with people's love lives
> 
> But today is not that day
> 
> Also, I have a lil headcanon that all the fairy tail girls are really close and they have sleepovers and talk about feelings and shit and have no concept of personal space so I might write something along those lines at some point IDK
> 
> Anyway, on a more important note, I've made this chapter gender neutral as I've been thinking recently that obviously, it's not just female fans who want to read X Reader fics and pretty much all the ones I've seen are X female reader. So I thought I'd try this and see how people like it and then go back and change the older chapters to gender-neutral pronouns.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think :)))))

Y/n liked Freed. It was a relatively well-known fact throughout the guild. At first, it was just speculations, people observing their relationship and interactions and making their own judgement, however, following the last movie night held in the Fairy Hills dorms, a game of truth or dare suggested by Mira had revealed that peoples suspicions were in fact correct.

Y/n had been friends with Freed for a long time, however, at some point, their relationship had shifted into something...more. 

Obviously, they would never say anything about their newfound feelings, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship with the rune mage but sometimes they did wonder if he felt the same.

The H/c mage sat at the bar, happily chatting to Mira and Erza when the white-haired girl made a comment that made Y/n's face pale slightly.

"So I heard something interesting the other day," She was saying, catching both girls attention. "About Freed,"

The H/c mage tried to mask their visible reaction behind a cough, knowing that the other two had clearly noticed it. They tried to act neutrally as Erza asked

"What is it?"

"He likes someone in the guild," 

Y/n felt their heart stop in her chest and had to remind themselves to breathe, acting unbothered by Mira's statement.

"I don't want to say who, just  in case they're around but..." Mira continued and Y/n felt their heart plummet into despair. The way Mira spoke....it implied that this person was someone not around right now. Someone other than them. Although they tried to stop it, they couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that flooded their body. They didn't notice the knowing smiles on both Mira and Erza's faces as they watched the internal struggle play out on their face.

The H/c mage realised they had been quiet for too long and forced themselves to reply

"That's great, I hope they return his feelings," 

Another knowing smile went unnoticed by the H/c mage and they stood up from where they sat at the bar, giving what they hoped was a convincing smile as they spoke.

"I'm going to go look for a mission to do, I'll see you both later,"

Mira nodded and spoke cheerfully, greatly contrasting with Y/n's current mood

"Okay, tell me if you find something!" 

The H/c mage simply nodded and headed over to the request board, reading over the papers posted there.

They didn't notice someone walking up behind her until they heard Freed's voice next to them

"Anything good?"

The H/c mage jumped slightly and glance at him briefly before answering.

"Not really, just looking for something to do, need some alone time I guess," 

The rune mage snuck a glance at them before nodding.

"I can go with you if you'd like," He offered

Y/n turned to him with a small frown

"I kind of want to be alone for a bit," The H/c mage replied and Freed nodded once more 

"I understand," Freed responded as Y/n took one of the request sheets "Make sure to stay safe though,"

 "I will,"

After showing Mira the request, the H/c mage left the guild, walking to the address stated on the request which was fairly close.

 

 

Freed sat at the bar after Y/n left, Mira starting a conversation with the rune mage.

"Have you heard about Y/n?" The white-haired girl asked, earning a frown and a shake of the head from Freed. Mira grinned at how easily her plan was coming together "They're planning on asking someone in the guild out on a date,"

She could see Freed's face set in a small frown however, he tried not to let his displeasure at the information show on his face.

"Any idea who it is?" The rune mage asked, his voice not betraying how he felt upon hearing the news.

"Sorry, I don't, I could ask if you'd like?" Mira offered and Freed shook his head.

"No, no it's alright. It's none of my business,"

A smirk made its way onto Mira's face, clearly seeing the jealousy bubbling under the rune mages skin.

"As long as they don't hurt Y/n I have no reason to get involved," 

The conversation ended swiftly after that and Mira considered her job now done. With both mages jealous and thinking that someone else was in the picture, they might be encouraged to admit their true feelings for each other. Or so she hoped.

 

 

Unfortunately, it appeared her plan hadn't worked. A week had passed and upon observing the two mages in the guild, Mira saw that instead of encouraging them to confess, the two had barely talked to each other.

Since Y/n returned from their mission, she had seen the two talk twice on their own. Often when they were sat with the rest of the raijinshuu and ended up left together, they would sit in silence, awkward tension hanging in the air around them.

It seemed Mira hadn't been the only one to notice either as she had now been approached by both Evergreen and Laxus asking if something had happened which they weren't aware of which she had reassured them she would fix.

And so, she now had to think of a plan to reverse her previous plan.

Her opportunity came in the form of Y/n offering to help her out behind the bar, offering to organise one of the storage rooms. Mira accepted gratefully and kept an eye out for the rune mage who luckily appeared soon enough.

"Ah, Freed," Mira spoke, rushing to sort out drinks for various guild members. "Would you mind grabbing some more glasses for me out of the storage room?"

"Of course," The rune mage replied, not noticing Mira's conniving grin as he walked around the back of the bar to the large room.

Mira watched him enter the room and grinned evilly before moving to lock the door after him, noticing the people at the bar mirroring her wicked smile.

"You're finally going to make them talk about it?" Erza asked from where she sat, to which the white-haired girl nodded

"This has gone on too long," Mira spoke, glancing towards the door.

 

Freed glanced around the storage room, quickly noticing that he wasn't alone.

"Freed?" Y/n asked, startling the rune mage.

"Y/n? What are you doing here?"

"I offered to help clean up the storage rooms for Mira, What are you doing here?"

The tension in the room was thick and it made Y/n anxious.

"Mira asked me to get some glasses," Freed replied, grabbing what he needed before saying "I'll see you later,"

The rune mage headed back towards the door, holding the glasses in one hand and turning the door handle, a frown forming on his face when the door didn't budge.

He tried again with more force, the door still not opening and so, he called to Y/n.

"Y/n? Does this door get stuck a lot?"

The H/c mage approached and put a hand against Freed's shoulder to move him out the way. Upon trying to open the door, Y/n too found that it wouldn't move. The H/c mage knocked on the door, trying to get Mira's attention however, no noise was heard on the other side of the door.

"Mira? The door's jammed!" The H/c girl called, hoping for an answer that never came.

"Something tells me she's left," Freed sighed.

"Why would she?" Y/n asked, turning to the rune mage.

"Don't play dumb with me Y/n. We've hardly spoken in weeks..."

The H/c mage gave their own sigh and sat down on an overturned beer barrel.

"And who's fault is that?" She snapped slightly, regretting it immediately after "Sorry...I just...I've missed you,"

Freed sat down opposite Y/n.

"I know, I...How did your date go? I never asked," He spoke, confusion filling his face as Y/n's head snapped up to look at him.

"Date? What date?" 

The tension in the air built up again and Freed explained

"Mira said you were planning to ask someone in the guild out on a date. Is that not true?"

Y/n looked bewildered and shook their head.

"Mira also said you liked someone in the guild, I'm guessing that's not true either?" Y/n asked and Freed looked away slightly.

"I mean...Partly," The rune mage responded "Not in the way Mira will have meant anyway," 

Y/n gave a pointed look that urged the rune mage to continue

"Mira's been trying to make us jealous it seems. She's done it to others before and told me but I didn't realise that's what she was doing.  Which must mean she thinks you feel the same as me," Freed took a deep breath "Y/n I like you. Mira said you were planning to ask someone in the guild out on a date and I...got so jealous I ignored you," 

Y/n stared in disbelief

"So the person in the guild that you liked...was..me?"

The rune mage nodded and Y/n moved to sit closer to him, shuffling forwards until their knees practically touched.

The H/c mage took Freed's hands in their own, gaining his attention and quietly explained

"I....I've liked you for a while....I wasn't planning to ask anyone on a date but I mean....If I was...Would you like to?" 

The rune mage lifted Y/n's chin so that the H/c mage was looking at him.

"Of course," Freed replied and glanced at the door again "Mira's probably listening to this, she'll let us out soon enough but for now," Freed tilted Y/n's head more to connect their lips together in a soft kiss, his hands coming to rest around Y/n's neck.

The kiss grew deeper and Freed experimentally ran his tongues across Y/n's lips, however, the door flew open at that moment, revealing Mira stood in the doorway with an innocent looking smile plastered upon her face. The two pulled apart quickly, looking towards Mira both looking frustrated

"You two have finished making up I see. And making out. It's about time," The takeover mage joked and the two mages stood up to exit the room, hands intertwined between them.

"For future reference, there are better ways to set people up, Mira," Y/n spoke, to which Mira shrugged.

"I'll admit, my technique was a bit off, I'll try a different approach next time,"

Both mages shook their heads, silently praying for whatever poor couple would be next to be set up by Mira.

 


End file.
